Life changes people move on – but love can remain
by fashiongirl97
Summary: The night after Carson went home, Jenny had another little house guest. One with her fathers brown hair and her mothers green eyes. Only this one would be staying for good. It's time for Jenny to be a mum again. slightly AU, Jibbs in later chapters
1. forever

**Disclaimer- I don't own ncis, **

**Authors note – I wasn't going to upload this until I got back from germany but I love this chapter and it was so easy to write which is a nice change, so I canged my mind. I hope this is okay. It is different to my usual stories so please be nice.**

**Gangdad is what I used to call my granddad and I thought it would be cute for Katie.**

**Any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them.**

**Excuse the grammar and spelling**

**And finally, enjoy…**

_**Life changes- people move on – but love can remain**_

We all wish sometimes in life that we'd done different things in life, said a different comment, or just not done something at all. Yet sometimes, that thing you regret has formed your life, what has made you who you are today. After all they say we learn from our mistakes. As such as Jenny Sheppard regretted leaving Jethro in Paris, if she went back in time that would not be what she would change. Why? Because if she hadn't have left him she may not have now the one thing she loves more than anything and the job she had always wanted yet never expected to have.

_**Life changes- people move on – but love can remain**_

A little over two years after Jenny left Jethro in Paris; things in her life took a turn she had never expected to happen. She fell in love, to a man who loved and cared for her and whom she loved and cared for back. It was a life she could only of dreamed of after she left in Paris, ever since the moment she had bumped into Ducky at a conference 6 months after she had left to find out Gibbs was engaged to a new red – head she had been sure he'd never loved her. She had also been sure that she would never be loved again. So, she had done what she always did when she couldn't cope, she buried herself in work. Yet when she worked a joint case with MI6 and met Danny Martins, a tall, dark and handsome agent who caught her eye, things began to look up. So much so that in the August of 2001 e proposed to her in covent5 garden whilst on their lunch. She accepted and in a whoosh of happiness a smile became embedded in her face.

At the moment she said yes, little did Jenny Sheppard know that in just over a month her whole world would come crashing down around her feet. On the first week of September, her fiancée left at Gatwick airport to go to New York City to work on relations for two weeks. HE left with a kiss on her cheek and a demand to plan their wedding. That was the last time his lips ever touched her.

On the 11th September, 2001 Danny Martins attended a relations seminar at the pentagon he was never to leave. As the twin towers and the pentagon was hit by terrorists in 9/11, the man Jenny loved was lost forever. Yet as she buried his body, she didn't know he had left her a little present to remember him by. On the 4th April 2002, Jenny Sheppard gave birth to a little girl, Katie Elizabeth Sheppard-Martins.. She was perfect, and the a reminder for Jenny of the life she so easily could have had, with brown wavy hair so defiantly her fathers colour and bright green eyes.

Surprisingly to Jenny mother hood came easily. She loved her child like there was no tomorrow and cared for her in every way she could. When asked to do anti-terrorist opp's in the middle east the first thing she thought of was her little girl. Yet she went, and with the help of Ziva the little girl was fine. Jenny travelled and so did Katie. When the time though came and Jenny was offered the director's position she knew that it was no place for Maria just yet. And so Jenny let her stay with Danny's parents, and left for DC. A choice that broke her heart, but she had to do.

_**Life changes- people move on – but love can remain**_

Carson was gone, and Jethro was so far away from her heart. She felt alone. She missed her daughter. As she looked at a photo taken back in Cairo she smiled, and made a spur of the moment decision. IT had been nearing three years; it was time for her to be a mother again. IT was what her little girl needed. And so, Jenny rung the little girl's grandparents, and they promised to fly her over on the next flight to DC. That was it, it was all arranged, Jenny was to be a mother again from 11 00 tomorrow morning, something that made her face light up.

As soon as Jenny had put the phone down she went upstairs to the room down the hall. IT was decorated with light purple on three walls and a deep purple on the other. It looked like the bedroom of a much older child than six, but it was how the little girl wanted it. After all, she was not any ordinary little girl. At the age of six she already spoke fluent French and Hebrew. She was her mother's daughter in that respect. Jenny smiled as she saw all the cloths in her wardrobe. Jenny always spoke to her little girl and every time she did she always bought her something she knew she was wanting for when she finally got the chance to bring her daughter home. With one last smile at the room that would soon be filled with life, she smiled and closed the doors.

_**Life changes- people move on – but love can remain**_

Jenny stood at the arrivals terminal at DC airport waiting to see her daughter. Jenny felt like a little girl she was so excited. As the plane from Gatwick airport which carried her daughter and late husband's parents was announced, Jenny's smile grew even wider. She saw the little girl and waved, before she knew what was happening there was a blur of brown hair and purple as she came running towards her mum. Jenny smiled as she felt her hips being grabbed in a bone crushing hug that would rival even Abby's.

When the little girl looked up at her mum and loosened her grip, Jenny nearly cried. She had grown up. Her hair was at her waist and her eyes were bright and shining. Katie's smile was big and bright and infectious. Jenny picked her little girl up and hugged her properly. "Hmm I've missed you!" Jenny said heart featly as she buried her head in the little girls hair and Katie did the same.

"I missed you too mummy. Can I stay with you now?" the little girl asked looking in her mums eyes.

"Yes darling you can."

"Forever?"

"Forever." The little girl jumped down and ran to her grandparents who had just walked over.

"Nanny, Gangdad, mummy says I can stay with her – forever!" the little girl said with a massive smile. As Katie talked with her Nanny, Graham, her granddad walked over to Jenny and hugged the younger woman.

"How are you Jenny?" questioned the older man. HE was a splitting image of what Danny had been, all except his hair was nearly all white.

"I'm getting there Graham, I'm getting there."

"And this thing with the frog is all over?"

"Yeah, and I didn't kill him. I dent him away, as far as I know he is now in Brazil somewhere."

"That's my girl. Danny would have been proud."

"I don't know about that." She said, gazing at her daughter.

"You miss him."

"I miss him, I've missed her. I…I just…I should have rung him…said anything…done something-"

"jenny this was not your fault."

"I know, I know."

Jenny walked over to her daughter and tickled her. Loving the sound of her laughter – a sound she had missed so much over the last few years. She picked the little girl up and smiled. "How about we go home, eh? I've got today off, so we could watch, oh I don't know maybe…cars?"

"My favourite! You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered honey, and maybe…toffee pop corn?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" the little girl said smiling.

Jenny turned to the older couple and smiled. "You are both more than welcome to join us, you could come and stay if you like?" Jenny asked the pair. Both smiled but shook their heads.

"No, honestly we are fine. We have a flight to NYC booked." Replied Susan, Katie's grandmother.

"Okay, you off to the memorial?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him I miss him, we both do."

"Of course dear. Now, look after yourself, and we will see you soon."

"See you soon Susan, Graham." With that, jenny gave both the older couple a kiss on the cheek and Katie hugged them both before they grabbed the little girls suitcase and left for Jenny's town car.

Jenny handed the pink case to her driver and the pair got in the back. Katie was smiling and pretending to act like she was posh which made Jenny laugh. All Katie's life she had loved to act and always did at home. Jenny watched as he daughter went "Home Hector." In a posh British voice. The little girl had a slight British accent an anyway and her posh version was almost undetectable. It made Jenny smile. As they drove the pair talked. Jenny asked her daughter about school and Katie told her about it and yet she was excited about starting her new school in a few weeks. Jenny knew that it would mean she would have to go to work with Jenny, but that didn't matter. Jenny didn't care anymore if people found out she had a daughter, that she was a widow, that she was a mum. Why? Because she had nothing to be ashamed of. She was a mum; she had leaded a life in which she had made mistakes. Yet she was human, and humans aren't perfect. So from that moment on, as jenny sat on the back seat with her daughter listening to her talking about her drama and telling Jenny she wanted to learn to ride horses. Jenny couldn't help but smile. This was a new start. This was her chance to be a mum, a proper one.

**Authors note – I hope it was okay, I'll try and upload asap but I'm off to germany on Saturday so I wont be able to for five days afterwards, but please review, that make me so happy.**

**Penny for your thoughts please xxx**


	2. together

_**Disclaimer – not mine**_

_**Authors note – got back from germany at 02 00 this morn. It was amazing and would recommend a visit as it is beautiful. Hope this is ok, please enjoy and sorry for the delay xxx**_

Jenny and Katie arrived home, and as soon as the door to the George Town house was open, Noemi was greeted by a blur of brown and purple just as Jenny had been. The younger Spanish woman smiled and picked up the little girl. "Ah, Katie Elizabeth you are so pretty! And look at you you've grown so big!"

"She had Noemi, she has." Said Jenny smiling as she closed the door.

"Nomi!" said the little girl. That had been her nick name for the house made for years as she had struggled to say Noemi when she was younger. The little girl often still had problems with her speech which was why Jenny and her grandparents had tried to get her into drama. She may well bilingual but it had left her with problems pronouncing certain American words.

"Yes my little one?" the Spanish woman replied, smiling at her nickname.

"Mummy says I can live with her forever now!"

"Well I think that calls for a celebration, what do you think?"

"Yeah!"

"I agree!" replied Jenny. "but first I think it's time to unpack." The little red head pouted, and jenny raised an eye brow. Knowing she was winning a losing battle and would soon give in Jenny looked away and grabbed the little pink suitcase, playfully she patted her daughter's backside and she went running up the stairs with a giggle. Jenny ran up after her. She dropped the suitcase on the bedroom floor in favour of picking her laughing daughter up and tickling her.

Downstairs Noemi couldn't help but smile at the laughter erupting from both red heads up stairs. It was a sound this house had been missing for too long now. Smiling she went back to her work and began tidying the lounge knowing that would be where they would go.

Two hours, a pillow fight and lots of laughter later both Jenny and Katie were done unpacking. "Right, how about we go get changed into something comfy, you get your blanket, I'll get some snacks and we can spend the rest of the day watching films?" from the big smile on Katie's face Jenny suspected her idea was a hit. Aft another hug Katie went to change into her pyjamas and Jenny into some leggings and a vest top. When Jenny came back down her makeup was off and her hair tied in a lose bun high on her head with loose tendrils hanging down. She went into the Kitchen to see Noemi preparing Nacho's. "Thank you, I was just about to get some ready."

"I know the routine now senora."

"I know you d and I appreciate it. Now I will be fine, why don't you go and see Maria?" Maria was Noemi's mother and had worked for the Sheppard's when she was younger. When she had retired Noemi had taken over. Jenny had always loved Maria like a mother as after her own mother had died Maria had mothered her.

"Senora I am fine."

"It was not an offer Noemi. Go, I will not deduct it from your pay. Give her my love."

"Si Senora I will. Thank you."

"You are more than welcome."

With that the young Spanish woman left. Jenny placed the grated cheese covered Nacho's under the grill and placed the pop corn in the microwave.

"Mummy!" Jenny went running out into the hall. She looked up at the balcony landing and smiled. "Can you take my blanket downstairs, it's heavy!" the little girl said pouting once more.

"Are you going to share it with me?"

"Fine!" the little girl huffed. Jenny went upstairs and picked up the blanket, kissing her daughter on the head and she took the large pink fluffy blanket. "Thank you."

When Jenny finally joined her daughter in the lounge she smile at the sight. Katie had put the DVD in, was sat on the sofa in her purple pj's with horses all over and was wrapped under the blanket. Jenny sat behind her, pulling the girl onto her knee, placing the nacho's on the little girls blanket and the pop corn on the coffee table.

"Ready?" questioned Jenny.

"yerp." The little girl replied with a mouth full of cheese making Jenny laugh.

"Leave me some cheese."

"I always do."

"like when you ate them all whilst I was on the phone."

"I was hungry."

"You'd just had a massive tea."

"And?"

"God help me when you're a teenager!"

"Why?"

"Never mind. Right, you ready?"

"Yes."

With that the pair cuddled up again and watched Cars. Jenny smiled as he daughter recited the words in between mouthfuls of Nacho's. Halfway through the film they had both fallen silent engrossed in Lightning's journey, yet soon the sharp shrill of Jenny's mobile could be heard. Grabbing the annoying object, she got up. Whispering to the little girl first.

"Don't eat all the nacho's like last time, I do want some too!" the little girl just laughed. With a smile Jenny answered her phone In the usual manner and walked into the hall. "Sheppard."

"Jen."

"Jethro?"

"Where are you I haven't seen you all day, Cynthia said you wee on a personal day, everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's just fine Jethro." She said with a smile as she watched her little girl. "Anyways, why did you ring?"

"Need a warrant."

"And how does that involve me?"

"Well you are the director."

"Jethro, a personal day means no work."

"Jen-"

"No Jethro! If you want a warrant then go down to legal. My advice though: wait for the morning. It's late, I'll help you tomorrow."

"I need one now!"

"Jethro, you sound like a child. I'm on a personal day, meaning personal. Either go down to legal or wait until tomorrow. Deal with it." With that she hung up on the phone and went back into the lounge cuddling up with her daughter once more, and being a mum.

_**Life changes – people move on – but love can remain**_

The evening went by quickly, and by 21 00 Jenny had put Katie to bed and was sat in her office, for once not reading paperwork but instead a book. Soft music played in the background and she was in a world of her own until she heard her doorbell ringing. Quickly she got up and walked to the door quickly in a hope not to wake her little girl. When she opened the front door she sae Jethro, shock filled her. He never rung the bell, just walked in.

"Jethro?" she said surprised.

"Hey." He replied, shocked at her attire. She looked down at herself and felt slightly embarrassed. Opening the door wider she let him in.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting any visitors." She said embarrassed.

"You look good."

"We both know that isn't true." she said laughing. They both went into the office and sat down. "If you are here for a warrant then you're stuffed, I am not working."

"Where were you today."

"Busy." she said poring herself a drink.

"Busy Jen?"

"Yeah Jethro, Busy. As strange as it may be for you to believe, I do actually have a private life."

"You're seeing someone?"

"No Jethro, I'm not, even if there is nothing stopping me. "

"What is that supposed to mean."

"It is supposed to mean you have moved on, Paris was years ago. You moved on, hell it only took you a few years! Me though, you seem to think I have not moved on, but I have, and I can. Nothing is stopping me."

"I'm not stopping you Jenny! No one is. I just- I-"

"You what Jethro, you never loved me? Because that is sure how it feels."

"Jen-" out of the blue Jenny heard a quiet voice from the door. "Mummy?"

Jenny walked over to her little girl, smiling she picked her up. "Sorry darling. How about I get you some hot milk and put you back down?" the little girl nodded and buried her head in her mum's hair. So Jenny took Katie into the kitchen and placed her on her knee as she drank the milk.

In silence Jethro watched from the door as Jenny put her daughter to sleep. He saw how she dropped everything for her. Loved her and cared. HE had so many questions he wanted answers to. Yet as they stood at the bottom of the stairs he said only one thing before walking out of the door.

"I was wrong Jenny. You have moved on, and I'm proud."

_**Please leave a review, thanks for them all so far. Let me know you are still here xx**_


	3. friends, family

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – I hope this is okay. I want to thank you all for your response, I didn't expect you to like it, but thank you.**_

_**Hope this is okay, and please enjoy!**_

That night Jenny fell asleep wondering exactly what Jethro had meant by his words. She'd always been able to read him so well, yet the way he had said it, he sounded sad, yet happy, proud, and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe it was sarcasm, or something else. Jenny had gone into Katie's room, sad down on the floor by the wall opposite and watched her daughter sleep. Silent tears had fallen down her cheeks, memories of happy times with Jethro in Paris, and with Danny in London filled her mind. Maybe his words had meant it was the end now, maybe….

The main thing that went through the red heads mind was as to why everyone she loved she always lost. Her mother had died when Jenny was barely a teenager; her father had died just after her 18th birthday. She had left Jethro and then lost Danny. Katie was the only thing she had left, she couldn't bear to lose her.

The next morning Jenny woke in the same position as last night, only now a lot stiffer. She had woken up to the first few rays of sun shining through her window. It was only 05 00 but she knew she should be waking up. So Jenny got up, and went to get dressed. She put on an A-line black skirt that didn't quite reach her knees. She wore a deep purple silk blouse and a black waist coat. The look resulted in a smart one. She left her hair down and did her make up with smoky eyes and neutral lips. Although she looked professional, she didn't look like a mum, and as she put on her deep purple stilettos she realised how much of a hard child hood Katie was having. How many kids get driven around and can't go to a friend's house without them having had a background check first. Jenny knew her daughter had taken all the things on board and had never once moaned about any of it. Yet none of that stopped Jenny feeling guilty as to what she put her daughter though. With a sad smile she went to go and wake up the little girl who found 06 00 too early. Yet half an hour later she was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a purple dress. The little girls brown hair was tied in bunched – just as she loved it.

_**Life changes – people move on – but love can remain**_

Jenny and Katie stepped out of the lift at NCIS. Even though it was only 07 30 the bull pen was considerably full and the little girl was full of energy. Jenny chased after her and picked her up spinning her around. Both of them laughed, and for the first time in a long time, Jenny didn't care what people saw or thought. "Go see Cynthia." Jenny whispered to the little girl as she ran off. Jenny smiled and looked down on her agents.

The sound of a laugh Jethro Gibbs hadn't heard in a long time made him look up to the balcony. He saw Jen with her little girl, he saw the mothering side of her, and the young and free side of her he hadn't seen since Paris – even if it only was for a minute. As he saw the little brunette run away he caught Jenny's eye. But it hurt too much to look into the eyes of the woman he still loved yet whom had moved on. So he broke the contact after barely a second, yet both of them knew it had existed.

Jenny walked into her assistant's office and couldn't help but laugh. Already the little girl had Cynthia's full attention towards one of her tales of school. When Cynthia saw her boss she smiled, yet waited to speak until the little girl had finished. Although Cynthia and Katie had only met a few times, most of which when Cynthia had accompanied Jenny to conferences in London, they had always got on well. The assistant saw how much the little girl meant to her boss and respected that.

"Director, you didn't say Katie was coming over."

"I thought I would surprise you."

"well it is the best surprise ever, so thank you."

Cynthia went on to tell her boss her schedule. Yet as the talk turned to work Katie became bored, and impatient. So, in her typical way she began humming. Jenny looked down at the little girl and smirked.

"Yes?" asked Katie tilting her head.

"Is this your way of telling me to hurry up?" The little girl giggled and Jenny picked her up and began to tickle her as she went into her office. Cynthia watched the scene with a smile. She was happy for her boss, it was about time she smiled properly again.

_**xXx**_

The morning seemed to drag for Jenny. The pile of paperwork on her desk seemed to be never ending, and her mind seemed to easily wander. 11 30 came and Katie's film finished. Jenny looked over a the little girl as she quietly took the DVD out of the player. She had been quiet all morning and Jenny knew she was trying to be good. "How about we go see Auntie Ziva and the rest of the team? I'll introduce you." A big smile formed on the little girls face as she ran to the door. As they walked down the stairs Jenny was sure the little girl was about to pull her arm off. Yet when she saw Ziva she let go of her mum and ran over to the Israeli. Ziva only just had time to stand up before her legs were squished. Katie looked up with a big smile on her face. "Auntie 'Iva." She said. Ziva was one of the words Katie struggles to say, and so ever since she was little 'Iva' had become the Israeli's nick name.

"Hello little one!" Ziva replied hugging her. The two then had a short conversation in Hebrew before Jenny stepped in. "Here Hebrew has come on Je. She is nearly fluent now."

"I know, I'm so proud. Just need to get you English that was too." Replied the red head. By then the whole team (minus Gibbs) had gathered round. "Tony, Tim, Jethro, I would like you all to meet my daughter, Katie Elizabeth Sheppard-Martins. Katie, this is Tim, and Tony." She introduced. Before long Jenny could sense Jethro wanted to get his team back to work so she suggested she take Katie down to see Ducky again who was her Go father.

_**xXx**_

Autopsy doors opened and Ducky looked up from his paper work and smiled at seeing his god daughter stood there. "Katie Elizabeth, how you've grown!" he said.

"Ducky!" she said with a big smile before hugging him as she did everyone else. The pair soon began talking and both telling stories. They both looked happy.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I have the SecNav waiting in MTAC,-"

"M dear, I will look after her, we have no visitor today and I would like to catch up with her."

"Are you sure Ducky, I don't want you to feel as though you have to."

"Not at all my dear. She is my god daughter after all."

With a kiss on the cheek to Ducky and a hug to her daughter, Jenny left the little girl rambling on about her latest school play.

_**xXx**_

The week passed quickly for Jenny. Every day Katie came to work with her, and every day Jenny saw the little girl get closer to all of team Gibbs, Abby and Ducky. She'd go down to Tony and they'd talk about film, go to Ziva to practice her language, to McGee to put music on her IPod, to Ducky to tell stories and to Abby to go hyper (much to jenny's displeasure). The little girl had settled in well. Today though was Friday and the little girl was sat in her mum's office on her IPod playing temple run.

The week for Katie had been good, but for Jenny not so. Ever since that night at her house Jenny hadn't seen Jethro for more than a few minutes. He avoided her at all costs like the plague. He sent Tony or Ziva up with case reports, and would take the stair instead of lift. Things were awkward, and Jenny was worried. A knock on the door brought Tony with case reports. Smiling she thanked him.

"Gibbs would have brought them but he was on a coffee run." Said the younger agent.

"You and I both know that is not the case Tony, he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything Tony, you don't need to. You haven't done anything at all."

"I'm sorry. Look, me and Ziva were talking about having a movie night at her place tonight, and we wanted to watch Disney films. Only, well you can't watch Disney without a child." Over in the corner both adults saw Katie's face light up. "We were wondering if Katie wanted to join us."

"Well, I was going to make her sprouts tonight!"

"Oh well in that case-"

"No! pleased mummy!" both adults laughed.

"Go on then." Jenny said smiling. At that moment Ziva came in with her report.

"She's coming." Tony said with a smile.

"Well then, that is good news."

"How about you two go home. It's 4pm and you're not on call tonight."

"Thank you director." Tony went with Katie close behind after Jenny had said goodbye, not worrying about a bag as she knew Ziva had some cloths at her place. Before the Israeli left she turned to Jenny.

"There is always space for one more Jenny."

"Thanks, but I think there is someone I need to see tonight Ziva."

Ziva knew exactly who that person was, and wished the redhead look. Tonight Jenny would tell Jethro the truth, the whole truth. She would tell him about Danny, his death and Katie. And it was about time she seaked forgiveness.

_**Hope it was okay,**_

_**I'll try update asap, no promises though**_

_**Please leave me a little review, they make me smile!**_

_**-fashiongilr97**_


	4. loved, lost

_**Disclaimer- not mine**_

_**Authors note – Hey guys! So, this is the new chapter which is a bit of a Angsty Jibbs chapter, yet no romance just yet I'm afraid – that would be too easy! **_

_**So, the italics indicate Jenny's flashback. **_

_**I hope it's ok as I'm not great at doing flashbacks.**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, all the info on Scarborough is correct, so any questions just ask as I know the place like the back of my hand (near enough). **_

_**So, last but by no means least…enjoy my darlings !**_

After Tony and Ziva had left with Katie, Jenny didn't seem to be able to concentrate. Gibbs meant everything to her, ever since she had been a probie he had been her best friend, someone who she knew she could trust in and out of work and who always had her six. He'd been her lover, but more than that, he'd been her love. Now though, the thing she had hoped would never happen had happened: they barely spoke, he avoided her. With all this piling up in her mind, she knew her chances of doing any more of the mountain of paperwork before her were slim to none. So, she did something she hadn't done in a very long time, she left work at 06 30 and headed straight home.

Once she got in her house the red head ran upstairs and quickly changed into a pair of running leggings and a vest top. She plugged her IPod in and went for a run. She followed the old woodland path that ran parallel to her street before heading off into the woodland on the outskirts of DC. Her security detail had not been impressed in the slightest. The majority if them had protected Tom Marrow who had never been the kind of man to go running, and they had assumed Jenny would not be either. Yet they attempted to follow her only soon lost her.

Jenny ran at a fast pace listening to the beat of her IPod. Long ago she had set p a running play list, shortly after her partnership with Ziva was over. The songs all held so many memories of the mornings Jenny would go running with Danny a few months before he proposed. Jenny soon let the music wash over her and let the memories she had kept locked away flood into her mind…

_The sun shone through the windows of the small apartment on the North bay of Scarborough beach. In a ruffled up bed, lay two sleeping lovers, dead to the world apart from themselves. Work for this pair was hectic. Life for this pair was mad. When one of you was in her majesties secret service and the other was the assistant director of NCIS and head of the London MCRT the amount of time they got together was little. So, Danny had decided to take them to a place his parents had taken him when he was younger. They'd arrived two days ago, and apart from getting food the pair had been too unravelled in each other to leave the apartment. But as the sleeping red head awoke from her slumber she decided she wanted to go out running this morning – now if she was honest. The fact it was only 06 30 didn't bother her. And so she began awaking her lover. _

_Both were soon ready in running gear and Jenny had her headphones in one ear to allow her to keep a good pace. They ran down from the apartment blocks they were staying in, which had once been a corner café where every visitor would come with sand covered feat to buy their cokes. Danny had been shocked to find out it had now being turned into apartments, especially as the corner café had still stood tall when his parents would retreat on their romantic holidays._

_Jenny set the pace as they ran alongside the silent and empty beach. All of the previous day's activities and sandcastles had been washed away by the nights tide and left a blank canvas for today. As she ran she felt Danny run next to her. "Race ya!" he said. And before Jenny had a chance to reply he had run off. Laughing the red head followed after him. He smiled and she laughed when he won. "Cheat!" she shouted as she reached him. Only he picked her up, slung her over his back and walked down onto the beach. She felt him heading for the sea and began cursing his name…_

_As the tourists began to pack the sandy beaches of the northern sea side town that morning, two lovers who had come out to run could be seen walking hand in hand up the beach. They held wet trainers in their hands which matched their cloths. The breeze ran through their wet hair, yet their smiles were brighter that anybody else's. They both had an earphone of Jenny's IPod which had been spared a soaking. As they walked down the beach, Perfect Day by Lady Antebellum played, and the song seemed to fit their mood just right._

Jenny now ran through the woods, nearly eight years later listening to that same song. Somehow, she'd never had the heart to delete it off her IPod, or her running list. In fact all the songs on her running list held too many memories. So she'd simply made a new one, keeping the old there for the times she needed to reminisce. Today as she ran though, silent tears rolled down her cheeks only to be quickly wiped away.

As the Director returned to her house, she couldn't help but smirk at the agents who had obviously not been able to keep up with her. She walked into her house, and not one of those agents trained to protect her would ever have known that on her run Jenny had cried at things she hoped none of them would ever have to experience.

_**Life Changes – People Move On – But Love Can Remain**_

Jenny walked down the wooden stairs of the famous basement. After her run she had showered and changed into a white long sleeved t-shirt, a pair of boot cut jeans and flat white leisure shoes. Her hair was still damp but left down, yet her face was free of makeup.

Just as Jenny had suspected Jethro was sanding his boat. He'd changed into jeans and a NIS t-shirt. Jethro knew she'd come down, he always did know when she was around, but he didn't acknowledge her. Jenny sat down on the edge of the work bench and took a sip of his bourbon. Silence passed between the two before Jethro broke the silence.

"Thought you'd be home with your husband seeming as you have the house to yourself."

Jenny was shocked. He really thought she had it all, the perfect white picket fence life. How wrong he was.

"I'm not married Jethro."

"Katie's dad then."

Jenny had to gulp. IT could have made her emotions spill over. Just one simple statement nearly made everything fall down.

"I think I owe you an explanation."

Jethro turned around and met her eyes. For the first time he saw the sorrow behind them, and knew there was something he was completely and utterly missing. With a deep breath Jenny began.

"Six months after Paris I saw Ducky at a conference. He told me about Stephanie and how you two were engaged. I thought I had meant so little to you. Thought you'd never loved me at all."

"Jenny-"

"No, please Jethro, let me say this." He silently nodded and she continued. "I knew deep down you had but, I suppose it was my way of dealing with it all. After that I put myself into my work, tried to forget all about you. Then, then Danny came along. HE was everything I needed, he understood my past, and loved me for it. He didn't want me for my body, but for me." Her eyes glazed over and she tried not to cry. "We…we hit it off, almost instantly. He was funny and handsome, he was amazing. In August '01 he proposed, he proposed. I never stopped smiling; I hadn't been that happy since Paris, I was getting married." Jenny wiped away the tears, Jethro was confused beyond belief. "Then, then in September '01, he had to go to New York, to work on 'relations'. He…he left me with a kiss on the cheek, and telling me to plan the wedding. The 11th September 2001 Danny Martins was in the Pentagon when the terrorists happened. I lost the love of my life again."

Jenny was really crying now. Only Gibbs couldn't move with Shock.

"Jenny, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. A few months after 911 I found out I was pregnant. In a way it was like he'd known he was going, Katie was his goodbye gift. He never even knew his daughter, and she never knew his father."

"Jen-"

"I regret leaving you in Paris Jethro, I really do. But given the chance, I would do the same thing again. If I hadn't, then I'd never have met Danny, and never have had Katie."

"I get it Jen, they're your Shannon and Kelly." The two caught each other's eyes, they looked deep in them for the first time in years. "I'd love to tell you it gets easier Jenny."

"But it doesn't. Trust me Jethro, I've suffered enough loss to realise that."

They remained silent from then on. Jenny joined Jethro and the pair began to sand the skeleton of his boat, something which had strangely enough always soothed Jenny. It allowed her to think, and for once it wasn't about the silver haired many next to her, but another man. This man had been the man to give her the thing she loved most of all, to give her an opportunity she had never thought she wanted who she had loved and lost to forces beyond her control. As time went on Jenny finally looked at her watch to see it was nearing midnight.

"I should go." She said. Placing the sander on the work bench.

"Huh?" Jethro asked, obviously he too had been caught up in his own thoughts.

"It's getting late, I'd best be off."

"That was the only reason you came?"

"Yeah, you deserved the truth Jethro, you more than anyone."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

She left that night with a sad smile on her face. That night could have gone so differently. Instead, instead both of their stubbornness had stopped them. So she left, alone. Yet she knew the trip had not been wasted. She'd told him the truth, something she should have done a long time ago. The path had been cleared of some of the leaves. Meaning they could begin to walk on, and move on, and maybe, just maybe, they would move on together.

_**Please leave me a review – I'll love you forever!**_


	5. time

_**Disclaimer I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors Not – Hello again my darlings! So after a week of madness I have two weeks of holiday! But I also have homework and am off out with friends a lot, but, I will try update again soon!**_

_**I love this chapter and there is a whole lot of Jibbs again!**_

_**Please excuse the French if it is wrong, majority of it is off the top of my head. It is only basic so I won't translate but if you want a translation let me know!**_

_**Please enjoy…**_

When Jenny Sheppard returned home that night she knew things would change. He knew the truth, how could things ever be how they were after she left him with a Dear John letter, loved and lost another man and had a child in the course of seven years apart. Meanwhile he'd married and divorced again. Things would ever be the same, too much time had passed. If they tried to start where they had left off then it would never work, but maybe, if they started something completely new and fresh, then maybe there would be just a small chance that they could start over, together, as a family. So when Jenny Sheppard returned home she went straight to bed. Only for once, she didn't go to sleep thinking about what had once been, about the past, it instead she fell asleep thinking about the future and what could one day be. That though made her smile.

The next morning Jenny Sheppard awoke around 09 00, something that only ever happened once in a blue moon. Most mornings she had to be awake early to go to work, and those few when she didn't she was awoken by her little girl jumping on top of her. So for Jenny this was a change. The hose was silent as she walked down the stairs to make a new pot of coffee. With Katie being with Tony and Ziva Jenny had given her house maid the day off meaning Jenny had the house to herself. As she sat down in the study with a mug off coffee and a morning paper the shrill of her phone made her sigh. Expecting it to be work she answered.

"Sheppard."

"_Jenny it's me." _ Replied Ziva.

"Oh, Ziva, is everything okay?" Jenny asked suddenly worried something had happened meaning the Israeli had to call.

"_No, not at all. We are all having a great time. We me and Katie anyway, DiNozzo is asleep and when he wakes up I fear he may had a moustache." _

"Oh no! Not permanent marker?"

"_I am afraid so."_

"I fear DiNozzo will never want to baby sit again."

"_Well, he will take it all in good faith. We are all off down to the park today and wondered if you would like to come. We are having a rounder's match and McGee and Abby are meeting us there. We have invited Gibbs yet I doubt he will come."_

"I doubt he will Ziva. I on the other hand would love to."

"_Great, well we will be heading down for around 11 is Tony moves his ass and gets up. We are also bringing a picnic. Hang on, Katie would like to talk to her mummy."_

"_Bonne martin ma m__è__re." _came a little voice.

"Bonne matin Katie. Ça va?"

" _Ç__a va tr__è__s bien ma mere, et toi?"_

"Ça va très bien merci Katie. Je vous verrai plus tard."

"_D'accord ma mere! Au revoir"_

"Au revoir ma chéri."

With that Jenny put the phone down. It wasn't often Jenny allowed her daughter to speek a foreign language whilst on the phone, but she knew her daughter loved speeking French and that it always soothed her, so when Jenny was away she would always make an exception. With a smile Jenny continued reading the paper until she had finished her coffee before going upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.

Jenny dressed in a light lemon floaty sun dress, brown wedges and wooden jewellery. She left her hair lose and wavy and then she put on a white cardigan. Quickly she applied a light amount of makeup. Looking in the mirror she smiled. Since having Katie her style outside of work had changed. She had stopped wearing shorter dresses, and chosen knee length. Yet after three years apart her style had began to fade back to how it had once been. Yet as she looked in the mirror she smiled. She wasn't a mum-sey mum who dressed to be practical, yet nor were her cloths impractical. She thought she looked like Jenny today, not the fierce director or Jennifer who was expected never to mess up, she felt like herself. Something she hadn't truly felt lke since Danny's death.

An hour later Jenny stepped outside the house. It was only 10 30 but the sun was already warming the bustling city. Knowing she very rarely got the chance to walk anywhere any more die to the fact that it was classed as a 'security risk', she shoved her car keys in her bag and began the 45 minute walk to the park. Her security detail followed her in the car before she lost them. Jenny Sheppard knew they were for her own safety, but every once in a while she wanted to ditch the director façade and all the troubles and safety issues that came with it and just be plain old Jenny.

The red head walked through the gates of the park and smiled. The arched gated were open and a thick ivy weaved around it. There were old tree surrounding the park, dividing it off from the busy life outside. Inside green grass spread out with small benches dotted around. In the middle was a fountain that was turned on. A paved path weaved around the park. It was reasonably quiet for a warm march day which happened in DC. As Jenny walked through the park, knowing her 'family would be at the back where it was just open grass. Smiling Jenny listed to the silence and remembered all the times her mum and dad had brought her here before her mum's death. Jenny could still hear her mums laugh as Jenny had soaked her dad with a water gun, and remembered so clearly all the laughs this park had given her. It was the place her and her dad came every time her was about to be deployed and the first place they came when he came back. The red head couldn't think of one place she had spent more time laughing in as a child. It had always made her smile and always did when she came back and remembered the memories. As the approached the grass area around the back she was greeted by the beautiful sound of her daughters laugh. She just stood in the small arch way watching as she ran away from tony who was obviously attempting to tickle the little girl. Yet when the brunette girl caught sight of her mum she squealed a squeal that reminded them all so much of Abby and ran over to her mum who picked her up and hugged her.

Over in the corner Jenny caught sight of McGee and Abby flirting whilst setting up a picnic mat and placing a massive hamper and another smaller one in the middle. Ziva and tony walked over to great the red head with smiles on their faces. For Ziva, it was nice to see the woman she saw as a mother ans sister being a proper mum to little girl.

"Now, were you good?" asked Jenny raising an eye brow making the little girl giggle.

"Yeeesss." She said with a smirk that always reminded anyone of Jenny.

"I don't believe you!" Jenny said before putting the little girl on the floor and beginning to tickle her.

Soon the whole group were engrossed in a game if tig whilst Jenny began getting the food ready. Yet when she looked over at them all she didn't have the heart to stop them all playing. So, she sat on the bench that was just next to the arch. As Katie came running over Jenny picked her up and began spinning her around.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hadn't slept last night. He had been so annoyed with himself for just assuming Jenny had had it all on a plate and easy after Paris, never onc had he thought that she might have had her own battles to face. He'd only fallen asleep at the thought that they might have a future from now on. When Ziva had rung this morning to ask if he wanted to join them at the park his initial thought had been no, but then he thought about Jen, and how both of them had had everything only for it to be taken away. He knew his team saw him as a father figure and he saw them as his children. Not only that but everyone else had made an effort to spent a little time with Jenny's daughter- except him. He was the one who she knew so well so why hadn't he? Because instead of being please for her and the fact she had moved on he was jealous. Then last night he heard the touch of sadness in his voice, and it hit him hard. No one had really been there for her recently; it was time he was there for her. If there was a chance she would be at the park then that was great, because it was time to start a fresh.

As he stood at the arch watching his tea run around like little kids he couldn't help but smirk. Then he caught sight of her. She looked amazing; she looked like a mum as she spun her daughter around. Then he heard her laugh, the laugh she had loved the sound of in Paris yet not heard for too long. As he watched her he felt all the love he had felt for her in Paris re-surface from where it had hidden. Her lemon dress made her hair look even redder and the brown wedges elongated her legs impossible more.

Jenny hadn't noticed she was being watched until she stopped spinning and Ziva discrete nodded to him. So, as Katie ran back to play tig again Jenny walked over to him, a smile gracing her lips as she saw his cloths. He wore a tight black polo shirt and washed blue jeans. It had been what he wore in Paris.

"I didn't think you were coming." She said in a soft voice as he sat down next to her on the bench. Both watched the game of tig in front of them.

"And miss seeing a beautiful red head?" he questioned. Jenny was surprised by his comment; no one had called her that in a long time. "I wanted to say thank you, for last night. You didn't have to tell me that, but it made me realise how wrong I have treat both you and Katie since she came."

"You thought I was married, thought I had had it all easy Jethro. If it were me I'd have been the same."

"I wasn't upset you'd moved on. I was happy for you, but I was jelous."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that you had re-married, got the picket fence life whilst I had been divorced again. I was jealous because seeing you being a mum made me realise how much I had missed you." She turned to face him, a smile playing on her lips.

"I've missed you too Jethro."

Silence passed between them. Just like it always did. Words weren't needed.

"You're a great mum Jenny."

"No, no I'm not. I left her for three years, before that she spent time with me in Cairo, one of the most dangerous places in the world. She spends her days at NCIS-"he placed a finger over her lips.

"Jen, you did what you had to do. You left her because you thought that that was the best thing. You did something that was one of the hardest things to do, but you left her so she could be safe. She is an amazing child Jenny. You are an amazing mum, and an amazing person. You do what you have to in order for others to be safe and barely ever put yourself first, and that's why I love you Jenny." She was shocked. She turned to face him. He gently cupped her face and she looked deep in his eyes. "I love you Jenny." He said once more before kissing her slowly and softly filling it with all of the love and guilt he had built up and she did the dame. When they broke for ait she replied:

"I love you too Jethro."

They kissed again, yet were soon summoned by Tony shouting:

"OI! As happy as I am I have won a pool and you two are together, I'm hungry! So can you be all loved up later and eat now?"

Jenny and Gibbs both exchanged a look which meant he was getting a head slap yet walked over hand in hand. The rest of the day went well. They group ate the massive picnic prepared by Abby and Ziva before having a game of rounder's. Jenny's team versus Gibbs' team. Soon they all got competitive, Jenny dumped her shoes and ran barefoot, Tony bowled Dirty and Katie even joined in distracting the fielders at the posts. In the end Jenny's team won, even if it was through cheating.

As the sun set everyone went home. Gibbs gave Jenny and Katie a lift home seeming as she had walked. On the way Katie fell asleep in the back seet. When they got home Jethro carried the little girl upstairs and put her to bed.

"Thank you Jethro, not just for the lift but for taking me home."

"Any time Jenny, any time." He saw her stifling a yawn and decided it was time to call it a night. "Go to bed Jenny."

"I'm fine."

"Go on. IT's been a long day." A long and passionate kiss later Jethro left, and Jenny went to bed with a smile on her face. They had started again, both often had got the chance they wanted. IT was time to start something new, time to e a couple once more.

_**YEY! **_

_**JIBBS!**_

_**So, seeming as I gave you a Jibbs kiss, please give me a review!**_

_**Any ideas are welcome for up and coming chapter so let me know!**_

_**Love your Jibbs obsessed, and orange nailed friend**_

_** -fashiongirl97**_

_**(my friend gave me energy drink, it was horrid but may be turning me hyper!)**_


	6. patience

_**Diclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Okay thanks for all your reviews on this story it is amazing that you like it so please keep them coming.**_

_**Also thanks for the reviews on my Jibbs one shot and also on my Tiva one shot. For my first Tiva piece ever I am amazed and also I am seriously considering extended 'A mistake' into a multi chapter – except I have too many ideas to sort out. I know I said to ncisgirl2389 I would put it up this week but I'm not sure, I have to choose between two story's to write, so sorry **_

_**Enjoy!**_

The next day Jenny woke up to find her daughter asleep next to her. Jenny wasn't sure when the little girl had joined her and was surprised that she hadn't woke her up, but smiled as she heard her light snores. As the little girl slept jenny stoked her hair. Half an hour later the little girl woke up, she looked up at her mum with her big green eyes still hazy from sleep. "Morning." Jenny said kissing her hair.

"Morning mummy, can I have toaster waffles for breakfast please." She asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure we can arrange that. Come on." Jenny said getting out of bed and grabbing an oversized blue hoodie with 'Oxford University' written on the front that had belonged to Danny.

Fifteen minutes later both the Sheppard's were sat in the kitchen eating their waffles. Katie had hers with chocolate sauce and syrup whilst jenny just had hers with honey. As they ate Jenny asked the little girl what she wanted to do today.

"Can you teach me how to make a daisy chain please mummy."

"Sure can darling, anything else?"

"I dunno yet." Said the little girl with a mouth full of food.

"Don't eat with your mouth full Katie Elizabeth Sheppard-Martins!"

"Sowwyy." She said, not pronouncing the word properly as she had her mouth full. When she realised she put her hand over her mouth. "Ooppyy." Jenny couldn't hjelp but laugh. She picked up her little girl and sent her to get dressed.

Jenny did the same after placing the plates in the dishwasher. She went upstairs for a shower and began getting ready. Jenny knew the weather wasn't meant to be as warm today as it had been the last so she just grabbed an old 'Foreigner' t-shirt, cardi and skinny jeans. She tied her hair into a messy but and decided to leave the make up for today. She entered her daughter room to see her stood in her pyjamas in front of her wardrobe. The doors were open and the doors all messy from being rummaged through. The brunette had a finger on her chin and looked deep in thought. It was only then Jenny noticed half the cloths flung on the floor and the messy bed.

"Katie Sheppard! What on earth had happened to your room! It looks like a bomb has hit it!"

"I have nothing to wear mummy." Jenny couldn't help but laugh, if she was like this at 6 how bad would she be at 16?

"Katie! You have a whole closet full."

"But it's pink!"

"You love pink!"

"But I want to dress like Abby!" Jenny nearly choked on her coffee she'd been drinking. "I like Abby! I want to wear black!"

"Katie! You are too young to dress like Abby."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are misses." The little girl then moved to her bed, sat in the middle, pouted and crossed her arms.

"No I'm not."

"Katie! You get up, you either chose what you wear, or I will and then you are tidying your room, clear?"

"No! I want to dress like Abby!" Jenny ran her hand through her hair.

"You have nothing that Is like Abby's."

"Then I'm not getting dressed!"

"Katie Elizabeth Sheppard-Martins! You do not talk to me like that! Now, stop sulking!"

"I'm not sulking." The little girl glared at Jenny, a glare that would make anyone think that Gibbs was her father. Knowing this was an argument she would no win as her daughter was as stubborn as her mother Jenny looked through the cloths that remained in the little girls wardrobe.

"How about you wear your jeans, a red long sleeved t-shirt and I'll do your hair in bunches. But you have to tidy your room. Fair?"

"Fine." The little girl said beginning to pack up the clothes. "But I want black hair!"

"That, Katie, is not happening – ever!"

"You can't stop me!" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Want a bet." Jenny asked raising an eye brow and trying not to laugh. "Get dressed!"

"Yes Ma'am." Katie replied saluting to her mum.

It amazed Jenny how the little girl's mood could change so easy. But then again when her mum was the director and her father had been an MI5 agent she would have it in her genes. As the red head walked away to go down stairs realised she would have a massive problem on her hands in a few years. "God Danny, you seeing this up their? This is your fault this, you were just as stubborn as me!"

Jenny had learnt a long time ago that one of the best ways to deal with her grief was to talk to him, so every now and again she'd say little things. Some might think that it's weird, but for Jenny it had helped her feel less alone, especially in the first year of Katie's life.

_**Life Changes – People Move on – But Love Can Remain**_

Half an hour later Jenny was sat on the phone talking to Jethro waiting for Katie to finish tidying her room. "Jethro, would you care to explain why my daughter wants to dress like Abby and dye her hair black, which has caused her to sulk when I said no?"

"Well Jen, you'd have to ask Abby."

"Believe me I will, it's first on my to-do list tomorrow, me and your 'favourite' ar having words before my daughters mind is corrupted anymore." She heard him laughing. "No funny Jethro!"

"Oh come on Jen! You telling me you never went through the Goth stage?"

"Not at 6!"

"Fair point, but is your daughter and if she is half as stubborn as you I doubt you'll be able to stop her."

"Well thanks for the moral support Jethro, Remind me never to come to you for help."

"Hey! I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just maybe it'll be interesting to watch in a few years."

"Tell you what, when she comes home with Tattoo's, piercings and god only knows what else I'll send her for you to tell no to."

"Yeah, and I'll say it's good to be individual."

"Over my dead body with you Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" They both laughed, it was just like old times. They were laughing and joking like they always had, like best friends.

"Where is she?"

"Tidying her room. She threw cloths all over t because she had 'nothing to wear'."

"Bit like someone else I know then."

"Oi! I'm not that bad!"

"Jen, you chucked the whole wardrobe on the floor and ended up going shopping to get a new dress-at 06 00 and then moaned nowhere was open."

"WE were meeting the SecNav!" She defended remembering the time just before Paris.

"Yeah, I know, you told me a million times. Anyway…"

"Yes enough reminiscing thank you very much."

"Only because I'm picking on ya!"

"Jethro, I'll hang up!"

"Right, you staying in today?"

"Yeah, Katie wants me to teach her to make daisy chains."

"Can I call round?"

"You don't usually ask."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to get in the way."

"Course you can, I need to talk to you about a conference anyway."

"I'm not going if it's about the alphabet soup!"

"Jethro! Later."

With that she hung up. As she turned around Katie came down with a smile. "Bunches!" she said as she jumped on her mum's knee. So Jenny obeyed her promise and did the little girls hair in bunches just like Abby's.

An hour later the pair were laid on the grass together making daisy chains. Jenny had taught her daughter how and now they each had and end and were making it as long as they could. Jenny had told Katie that Gibbs was coming over and had smiled. Jenny felt a presence behind her and saw at the top of the garden Jethro was stood watching. She said she'd be back to Katie in a few minutes and walked up to meet him. She linked her arms around his neck as his went round her waist before she said hi.

"Hey yourself." He replid kissing her passionately. "You alright."

"Yeah, she seems to have forgotten about the whole Abby thing."

"You think?"

"No, hope!"

Jenny soon saw Katie g=come running up and gave Gibbs a massive hug around the legs before he picked her up. "Hello Mr. Gibbs!" She said with a smile.

"Why hello Missy!"

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have black hair please; I want to look like Abby." Gibbs smirked as Jenny glared at him.

"Sure, shall we go and get some hair dye?"

"Yeah!" the little girl said with a smile. Jenny groaned. _Well done Gibbs! _She thought.

"Katie, he was joking, you cannot dye your hair black."

"Pweese." She said looking up at the ex-marine.

"Sorry kiddo, mum's the boss."

"It can be a secret?"

"Not gonna happen Kiddo."

"How about you get some ice cream instead?" Jenny asked hopefully."

"Okay!" She replied beaming. Jenny then glared at Jethro before playfully hitting him. Only to be pulled back into him as he tickled her and kissed her neck.

"Say sorry." He growled.

"Never!" She managed to say in between laughs.

Katie came out to see what was happening and looked questioningly at the two.

"Mummy won't say sorry Katie!" Said Gibbs. "You want to tickle her."

"Yeah!" But Jenny had managed to escape him and ran down the garden only to be caught again. HE picked her up and s[pun her around, only her kicking of legs caught him off balance. They fell, he was above her. Their eyes locked on one another. They were about to kiss when all of a sudden Katie Jumped on Gibbs back and shouted "Tickle!" Both adults laughed before Gibbs switched the position so that they were tickling Katie.

In that moment, the three of them, any on lookers would have thought that it was a family, and to Jenny that is what it felt like. In that moment she realised that maybe, just maybe Katie and her could have a family, and she hoped that it would include Jethro.


	7. learn, love

_**Disclaimer – not mine**_

_**Authors not – wow! Two updates in one day!**_

_**Enjoy…**_

**5 days later…**

Jenny, team Gibbs and Katie were all currently at a conference Jenny had been instructed to attend. The team were her security detail and Katie had come along for the ride. Today was Friday, they had arrived at the hotel late Tuesday night and gone straight to their rooms and bed. The next day Jenny had had to be awake at 04 00 and hadn't gotten back to her room until 22 00 that night, meaning she hadn't gotten to see her daughter. The next day had been pretty much the same too. Katie had spent time with which ever agents weren't on her detail. IT hurt Jenny but from what she had seen of her daughter in the last few days she seemed happy. Today Jenny had the day off because she was due at a ball tonight. She knew she should be spending the day with her daughter but there was somewhere she needed to go before she and Jethro became serious, somewhere she hadn't been in far too long. So, Gibbs had agreed to take Katie for a bat ride and then meet Jenny in Covent Garden so that they could spend the afternoon watching the street entertainers.

Jenny had taken the security car and was currently driving the short car journey to the cemetery that her late husband was buried in. She parked up in the gravel car park. Taking a deep breath she stepped out, taking the flowers off of the passenger seat. She began to walk through the grave yard. There was a brick paved path winding through the middle, the gravestones varied in age yet each one looked to be kept immaculate, the only difference was whether flowers were placed or not. Weeping willows hundreds of years old gave shade in the area. The cool British spring breeze rustled through the area causing Jenny to pull her coat around her tighter. Considering she wasn't even 40 yet, she knew too many people in these places. Too many of those close to her had ended up six feet under, and she couldn't help but wonder what her life would be like if they were all still here.

Jenny walked off the path and over the squishy mossy grass towards a white marble head stone. She saluted to him, a sad smile on her face. She then sat down on the grass and just read, and re-read the inscription.

_**Danny Martins**_

_**1973 – 2001**_

_**He died before his time, after a life  
>he spent protecting us all…<strong>_

_**A loving, caring, and kind fiancé-  
>he'll be forever remembered by<br>one and all…**_

_**May he rest in peace and shine down on us all  
><strong>_

There was so much more that it should have said, so many more things. It had been written before she knew she was pregnant and so had no mention of that. "Hey Danny, i…I don't know what to say really. I know I haven't been here in way too long, and I am so so sorry. I…I guess works been hell. Anyways I thought you'd want to know I've done the right thing and now Katie is living with me. I miss you Dan, you'd be so proud of her, she's a right little madam. You'd have laughed the other day, she's decided she wants to be a Goth! I told her it would not happen. She'd got my stubbornness, yet your cute face. I swear she'd have had you wrapped around her little finger. You'd have let he get away with anything.

"I…I don't know how to say this but…god I feel like I'm having an affair. I love you Danny Martins, forever and always, no one will ever replace you and on that I swear. You will always be Katies dad, no one will ever take that position, but, it's been 7 years now Dan, and as much as it pains me to say it I think it's time for me to move on. I…I think I've fallen back for Jethro. You remember I told you about him, the man in Paris. Yeah well…he's great with Katie and…I'm seeing him. I just wanted to let you know. I think you deserve that Danny.

Standing up she smiled at the grave. "I'll see ya in heaven Danny boy! I'll love you for eternity – don't you ever forget that, it's just time. Forever and Always Danny, Forever and Always."

Jenny left the grave yard knowing that she could manage now. She could love Jethro because she knew, in his own way that she had Danny's blessing. She drove back and then got the tube to Covent Garden. She sat down at a table in the basement of a wine bar in Covent Garden waiting for the two people she loved. When she heard the running of feet she crouched down ready for her little girls hug. "I've missed you mummy!" said Katie as she hugged her mum.

"I missed you too honey."

"Di you speak to daddy in heaven?"

"I did honey, and he'll always love you."

"Can I speak to him?"

"You can speak to him always honey. HE will always hear you, cause he's always watching. He just can't speak back."

"Oh, I love you Daddy!" Jenny smiled as the trio sat down. Soon Katie got bored of talking to her mum and Gibbs and began playing on her IPod.

"Jethro, whilst I was at the grave I , I –"

"Asked him if you could move one?"

"Yeah, kinda. How d'you know?"

"I did the same with Shan before every marriage."

"So I'm not mad."

"No madder than me Jen." Jenny leaned against Gibbs.

"I want us to be together Jethro, I want us to be a family. I know I will never take the place of Shannon and I understand that. She's the woman who will forever have your heart, but I want us to all be together. I love you, and I think Danny would want me to be happy."

"I'll never take his place Jenny, I now that. I want us to be a family too. I love you, and I love Katie."

"Hmm?" Katie said looking up from her screen

"I said I love you and your mum." Said Gibbs making the little girl smile.

"I love you too mr. Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs."

"I love you too just Gibbs." That made Jenny laugh and Gibbs glare at the red head.

Whilst they waited for their meals Jenny was in hysterics as Katie tried to teach Gibbs how to play temple run, yet it failed, and so did her attempt to teach him angry birds and ninja fruit. Eventually she gave up and Jenny just laughed even more.

"It's not that easy Jen!"

"Oh, come on Jethro, a 6 year old can play it."

"And Ducky." Said Katie.

"what honey?"

"And Ducky! He can play it too."

"See Jethro, it's just you that is anti-social with technology."

"Am not!"

"Jethro don't be a child."

Soon they were all enjoying the platters they had ordered to share. They spent the afternoon watching the street performers. They had their pictures drawn my a cartoon sketcher and watched numerous magic tricks. At 17 00 they all got a pie from the pie shop and then got the tube back to their hotel.

They'd spent the day as a family, Jenny accepted that she could move on, and Gibbs just loved them both. This was them moving on. They didn't have clean pasts, things would come back to haunt them but in that moment they didn't care. Nothing could stop them smiling. Each one had a family, and that was something to be cherished.

_**Please leave me a review and any ideas – kinda stumpted – I'll update again this week – pinky promise!**_


	8. never forget

_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis or spooks**_

_**a/n – yeah so thaere are some of the spooks characters mentionsed – hey! I set it in London, and Danny was an MI5 agent there was too much temptation!**_

_**Anywya, you don't have to have seen spooks to understand this, I literally just put them in for the fun of it. **_

_**There is just one more chapter to go then it's over **_

_**So, enjoy!**_

As evening dawned over London, the night life came to life in Soho, the lights reflected along the thanes and the restaurants were abuzz with custom. In the district of Mayfair, in the Mayfair hotel Jenny Sheppard was getting ready for the ball. Jethro was in the shower whilst Katie was on the bed listening to the music she was playing through the IPod docking station. The suit that had been given to the director had one large double bedroom meant for her and two single rooms : one for Katie and one for an agent. That agent had been Gibbs, yet that bed hadn't been slept in as he'd slept with Jenny. There was also a sitting area with a small balcony that looked out onto the courtyard within.

Jenny smirked as she finished doing her make-up. Katie was lying on the bed,, feet swaying in the air as she hummed and occasionally sang to James Blunt. Jenny had never heard of the artist until Katie had come back to live with her, he had turned out to be her favourite artist who was british. Apparently he wasn't massively famous but people knew who he was. Jenny couldn't helo but envy how care free her daughter was. Katie wasn't coming to the ball so she would be staying with Tony in the room. He hadn't been impressed he wasn't invited but had soon cheered up when Katie asked for a movie night. Jenny had gotten a call from Ziva half an hour ago saying that he was taking it very seriously and was planning which films to watch and getting pop corn and chocolate ready. Apparently he had somehow decided that they were to watch James Bond seeing he was in the city of his favourite hero. Jenny had simply laughed. She was pleased all those agents she saw as family also saw Katie as one of them. IT was good she had 'aunts' and 'uncles'.

Jenny finished her make up. She had mascara with a light brown eye shadow that made her eyes look even bigger than usual. She had a light amount of blusher on and glossed lips. She quickly put on her shoes and stood in front of the mirror. It was a deep purple dress with a lose halter neck which dipped quite low. The dress was quite floaty and showed a lot of her back. It was floor length but she still had matching shoes. Her red curls were tied in a messy bun with lose tendrils hanging down. She wore a pair of diamond stud earrings and a matching bracelet that Danny had bought her. Jenny looked in the mirror and was quite happy. But her eyes instantly fell on her left ring finger. It had taken two years for her to stop wearing her engagement ring, and even now she still wore it on a chain under her top. She'd never gotten used to the bare feeling of her ring finger.

"Gibbs! Mummy looks like a princess!" Shouted Maria. Jenny then saw her little girl dragging Gibbs into the room.

"You look amazing Jen." He said slightly gob smacked.

"Thank you." Jenny heard a knock at the door and then Tony's muffled shout. "go and see him Katie." The little girl gave her mum a hug before running off. Jethro observed Jenny, knowing something wasn't quite right.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I … I just didn't think it'd affect me this much, being back in London." Jethro put his arm around her and saw her looking at her bare finger. He knew how she felt. HE also had learnt over the years how best to deal with it. So he walked over to the dresser where he saw the ring on the chain. He took it off and brought it over. She was slightly confused until he put it on her right ring finger.

"You don't have to hide it Jenny, he was the love of your life." He said kissing her hand.

"Thank you Jethro." She realised how much he cared in that moment. "Jethro, on my invite it gave me a plus one, would you be my date instead of detail, I mean if you don't want to then I get it-" He kissed her mid sentence, softly but enough to quieten her. Just how he had back under cover.

"I'd love to Jenny, at least then I can stop politicians with wandering hands." Laughing Jenny kissed him again.

_**Life Changes – People Move on – But Love Can Remain**_

The pair walked into the ball room together. Jethro's hand was on her exposed back letting people know she was _his _and not just a toy. As soon as they entered Jenny was greeted by the SecNav who had obviously flown over. "Jennifer, I'm so glad you could come. I do realise the city holds a lot of memories for you, I hope it hasn't been too hard."

"I've had some great support sir." She said leaning into Gibbs. The SecNav looked put out. "Agent Gibbs is here as my date tonight sir."

"When did this development take place, I am assuming you two are together."

"I 'm not exactly sure sir. I suppose lately, having Katie back, I've realised how short life can be in out line of work. I…I suppose I have realised it's time to move on."

"Are you happy?"

"I am. I love him."

"Do you love her Gibbs."

"That I do sir."

"Then I guess it would be pointless for me to object. I don't approve on all levels but neither of you have had easy lives and you both deserve to be happy. Just don't let it interfere with you jobs."

"It won't sir." With that he left, Jenny and Gibbs both smiling. Jenny then heard her name being called. She turned around to see Harry Pierce. He had been Danny's boss. Jenny smiled and walked over. She hugged the older man with a smile. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"IT's a security conference."

"Yeah, fair point." Jethro stood there looking put out. "Oh, sorry, Jethro this is Harry, he was Danny's boss and a good friend. Harry this is Jethro, my…my erm boyfriend if I'm not to old"

"Sir." Jethro said.

"Call me Harry please. Jenny, don't feel awkward, I understand, it's about time you moved on."

"thank you."

"Oh, and a very belated congratulations director. Now, id Katie here?"

"Yes. You can see her tomorrow she's having a movie night and from the way tony was talking anyone who interrupts will be shot. I think he forgets she'd only six and will fall asleep half way through the first movie."

"Ahh, let him have his fun Jen."

"So, are they all here?"

"No, they're on protection. Ruth is though." Soon Jenny, Gibbs, Harry and Ruth were all engrossed in talking. Jnny was pleased the two MI% agents had finally gotten together, it was about time. Soon Jenny knew she should be mingling with the senators so left the two, Jethro unwilling to move his arm. Yet after an hour of mingling she sent him to the bar as she felt him getting annoyed.

Jenny came up behind him, she slapped his ass like everyone else had that night. She smirked and put her arms around her waist. HE spun around and looked at her. She kissed him properly; making it known he was _hers. _"Gettin' Jealous Jen?" he questioned smirking.

"And so what if I am? I don't like other people looking at my man."

"So I'm your man now eh?"

"Well it's either that or I feed you to the hounds, I know the high ranking women in the met can be like wolves when a half good looking guy comes along."

"Oh, so I'm only half good looking?"

"erm, yeah." They both laughed. "Dance with me?" she asked seeing that people had begun to dance, and she had turned down numerous offers.

"You wanna show 'em how it's done."

"Yeah, Pierce always did have two left feet."

A night Jenny had expected to be boring ended up being fun. She was all the more happy to have Jethro by her side. Gibbs smiled as he danced with her numerous times They'd always been good at dancing, hey could fit together so well, it just proved how time couldn't stop that. Gibbs had been pleased to see Jen laughing with her old friends, and he knew it had done her good to talk about the good memories of her former fiancé. She'd gotten the chance to hear new stories and he himself had learnt a lot about the man that still had a chunk of her heart.

Tony had finished the first movie to find Katie asleep, so after putting her to bed he continued to watch films. When Jenny and Gibbs came back he was asleep on the couch as the credits to die another day came on. She had turned off the tv and gotten the duvet from the spare room to put over him.

The next day had been another lecture-ous meeting, yet in the evening Jenny, Katie and team Gibbs had gone to dinner with Danny's old team. Gibbs had seen how Katie obviously knew them all so well and it made him happy to know that if anything ever happened to him and his team Jenny had other people there too.

On Sunday the team had flown back to DC, the MI5 lot and said their goodbyes. Katie had walked through passport control on Gibbs' shoulders. Everything was working out just right. As they waited for them to be told to board, the team and Katie went to play on the arcades. Gibbs and Jenny sat on a couch in star books looking out as all the plains took off. Jenny sensed Gibbs was nervous and looked questioningly. "Jen, I know London already had so many memories for you but I want to make one more."

"Jethro?"

"If it's too soon or not what you want then I understand, but I love you Jenny, I really do. I know I don't say it enough but you, you are the one woman who has never tried to change me or replace Shan and Kel. I want to be with you and Katie for the rest of my life. I love her like a daughter." Jenny was shocked he'd said so much, she thought she'd never heard him say that much – ever. "Marry me Jen, would you be my wife?" Jenny looked shocked, she looked confused and over whelmed. She looked in his eyes. He'd wanted to make this city a happy city and not just one she would remember for heart ache. It was the reason she loved him. HE had thought about Katie and everything that mattered to her. "Yes." She said in barely a whisper. They both smiled as he hugged her tight before placing a ring on her finger. She gazed at it. It was so, him. It was simply, a gold band with a diamond in the centre- it was perfect. She smiled at him and kissed him full of passion.

"Erm guys, little eyes around." Said tony, covering Katie's eyes as she giggled.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs grunted un happy at having to stop.

"Yeah, anyway, planes being called."

"Thank you Tony, You go, I'll catch up, I want to have a word with Katie." The team left and Katie sat with her mum.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No honey, you're not. You know I love your daddy and no one will replace him don't you."

"Yeah, but you love Gibbs too right?"

"I do honey. Would you mind if I got married to Gibbs?"

"Would he be my new Daddy."

"Would you want him to be?"

"I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that would be up to you. But would you mind."

"no, I like him – he's funny." Jenny laughed. "And he hits DiNotzo. Would I be able to head slap him?"

"I think I can arrange that."

"I love you mummy, and I love you too daddy."

The pair then joined the rest of the team on the plane. As soon as it was safe Katie sat on Gibbs' knee and fell asleep. Jenny was happy. It had all happened so fast, but she knew it was the right thing. As she looked down on London she gave a sad smile. "Forever and Always Danny Boy, forever and always." She said in barely a whisper.

_**I know she is only 6 yet I make her out to be more mature but in my eyes the life she's had she would be mature.**_

_**I also know they've only been together a week but are getting married – it just fitted!**_

_**I hope it was okay,**_

_**Thanks for all you reviews they make me smile! **_

_**Please leave me another!**_

_**-fashiongirl97 **_


	9. Our Fairy Tale

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – I hope you have enjoyed this story, I know I've enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.**_

_**Thank you all for your support, please stick with me for a little longer and we'll see how they've all coped…**_

'_It's not about what happened then, but what will happen in the end, and I know, how this story goes...sometimes fairy tales come true.' [fairy tales by Chester See. He is amazing although I only heard him today, but check him out. His words just fitted with this story]_

The warm spring sun shone through the open French doors, the light morning breeze causing the thin drapes to float around. Inside two people lay tangled in together in the thin sheets. Her head rested on his torso and her red hair fanned out. His arms wrapped around her, his head in her hair. In sleep they look so piece full, quiet, in love. No one would guess that by day they protect the nation. As he stirs awake the lines of age are visible on his face, more so that 10 years ago. He stroked her hair, the love he still possesses for her just as strong as ever before. As he softly stroked her hair she awakes. Her eyes still the same bright green, just like her hair is still the same bright red, yet age has left laugh lines and the odd grey hair. It's been 9 ½ years since they were married, and 10 since her proposed. They've lived their lives and still are, both unwilling to accept they're not quite as young as once. She's moved on and up, and is not the new SecNav, it gives her more time to be with her family. He no longer has his own team, they've all moved on to bigger and better things, instead he assists on cases.

Jennifer Gibbs, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs lie in bed just looking in the eyes of one another. They're currently in Paris, in a hotel right by the Seine. Well, the outskirts of Paris. They are with their family. 5 years ago Ziva and Tony were married, now they have a beautiful 3 year old boy who is the splitting image of his father. Abby and McGee were engaged 6 months ago. Jenny and Gibbs though had decided a while ago not to have any children, yet then there came a case with Hannah, she had deep red hair and dark blue eyes. To anyone she looked like their daughter. The girl had been 10 when her parents had been murdered. She'd stayed with Gibbs, Jenny and Katie for the week during the investigation, and they'd all got on so well. Then they'd found out she had no one to go with and would be handed over to child services. But somehow the girl had wormed her way into all of their hearts and soon she was adopted by the pair. Her and Katie got on so well, as Hannah was only a year younger. Katie had loved having a sister and now years later the two girls were still inseparable.

Today was Katie's birthday, the trip to Paris with the family had been her birthday present after she'd done all f her exams. It was a place she had always wanted to go and since she was a child. Now, Katie had decided she wanted to be a lawyer (much to Gibbs' displeasure) but she wanted to work in France.

"She's 16 Jethro, my little girl."

"I know Jen."

"And Hannah is 15. Jethro I feel old."

"I'm older than you Jen."

"You've always been an old man."

Even after years of marriage the pair still tormented and teased each other. Never would they forget their pasts, what they'd been through, and that is what made their strength grow. Now they had a family they could never have dreamed they would have.

_**Life Changes – People Move on – But Love Can Remain**_

They all say on the wicker furniture as they waited for the birthday girl to come down. Jenny watched as Tony was Chasing his 3yr old son Tommy around. McGee was watching as Abby took pictures of the two. Jenny and Gibbs sat curled up waiting and smiling. Jenny smiled even more as she saw her two girls coming down. Katie was wearing a short black floaty skirt, a purple vest top, black heals with ribbons up the legs and her hair long and wavy. She'd gone through the Goth stage as she'd said she would as a child, although Jenny hadn't let her dye her hair black. Although she no longer copied Abby's style she now had her own that was just so her. She wore not a lot of make-up but dark eyes. Jenny always smiled. Jethro had not been surprised when she started wearing heals like her mums.

Hannah on the other hand had a very different style. Today she wore a pair of high waisted light denim shorts, and a green blouse tucked in. She, unlike her sister, didn't wear heels, she preferred flat pumps. Hannah was different to her sister in her ambitions. She wanted to study medicine and become a doctor. Everyone could tell that it was the perfect job for her; she always was the quieter of the two. Both looked gorgeous and Jenny smiled at her girls.

"Katie." Gibbs grumbled in a warning voice.

"Yes Jethro." Katie had decided she didn't want to call him dad at a young age even if she thought of him as one. Gibbs had understood and it had been a silent agreement between them both. She usually called him Gibbs except when she was being patronising, or a pain.

"Go and put a skirt on."

"I have got one on." She said. I hit her a bit above her knee and was short but not ridiculous.

"Jethro, leave the girl alone." Said Jenny. "Happy birthday Kay." 'kay' had become her nickname after Tony started calling her it.

The group smiled and laughed. They all gave the birthday girl her presents and cards before they began to walk to the centre of Paris. Katie and Hannah were playing with Tommy the whole time. The others were talking whilst Jenny and Gibbs hung back remembering all their own times in the city of love. They smiled, this was where Katie wanted to live, where their daughter had et as home, and Jenny couldn't help but be proud. She had ambitions, and that was something she was proud of. Hannah was just as ambitious and had recently decided she wanted to be a neuro surgeon, It had made Jenny and Jethro proud. This was their family, this was what they had…

_**Life Changes – People Move on – But Love Can Remain**_

Katie sttod by the window gazing out and looking at the Seine. She looked back at the white room, and boxes. She knelt down and began to unpack them all. She'd finished her master's degree in Law, and managed to get a job in Paris…. Her dream was coming true… Katie smirked as her phone rung, and she saw it was her mum.

"Hey mum."

"_Hello Darling, how is your apartment?"_

"It's perfect."

"_You unpacked yet? Got some food?" _Katie heard Gibbs shout Jenny to leave her alone in the background and laughed.

"Mum, I'm 24, I am fine and having an amazing time. Now I have to go."

"_fine, I get the message my little girl is growing up.."_

_**Life Changes – People Move on – But Love Can Remain**_

Hannah walked through the doors of the neurology ward, it was her first day as the head of neurology at New York University Hospital. She was 26 and the youngest head of neurology ever.

"Right I want her on half hourly observations, I want her checked on, she declines I want to know."

"Yes Doctor."

"And Get me the scans for bed 4, asap."

"Yes Doctor."

Hannah smirked, she was living her dream. She walked out onto the roof ledge and looked down on the city below and smirked at her phone ringing. It was her dad.

"Hey dad."

"_Hey Han, or should that be Doctor?" _he asked laughing.

"It's so strange; I'm living my dream…"

_**Life Changes – People Move on – But Love Can Remain**_

Their lives changed after Paris, everything changed. After the death of her fiancé Jenny had never thought she could move on, but she did. Jenny moved on after Paris yet she had not picket fence life, she'd had it hard. Yet when Katie returned everything began to look better. Their lives had changed, they each moved on, but their love remained, and they lived lives they never dreamed they would. They were happy…and life was perfect…

_**Thank you all.  
>please leave me one last review for good measure. xxx<strong>_


End file.
